The Distress of the Misunderstood CurlyHaired Fug
by FlyWithMeJonas
Summary: JONAS: Nick Jonas will discover that it takes one phone call to ruin a life...in this story, you will eventually see a "different side" of the Nicholas we know and love. This entire story was co-brainstormed by Addy dreamerdrawerwriter7


Ch. 1: The Fug

Nicholas Jonas stood in front of a full-body mirror, adjusting his tie and tying his good old green converse, making sure he looked stunning for his date that night. After mentally reassuring himself that his outfit was flawless, he caught in his reflection the slight, hesitant curve of a smile, which was quickly wiped off his face by what just entered the room.

Nick's older brother, Joseph, was strutting through the door and patted Nick on the back as he stepped past him.

"Lookin' like Justin Timberlake!" Joe commented loudly as he plopped down on the nearest couch. Nick, who was used to this kind of behavior, turned slowly and glared.

"Well, _that's_ a new one. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Joe had his response ready. "It means whatever you want it to mean. Though my interpretation is, you could attract Beyonce if you really wanted to, so I don't think a little date with a fan should be any problem. Let's just hope this fan's pretty, has some stroke of intelligence, and doesn't mind if her date has pictures of Peter Pan on his boxers."

"Joe, you have pictures of Jessica Alba on the _inside _of your boxers, so you're really not one to talk," Nick fired back. Joe knew he had been defeated as usual so he decided to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"So...what's her name? Do you even know anything about her?"

"I know nothing," Nick said as he grabbed his car keys off of the kitchen table. "She's just a lucky girl who won a date with a Jonas Brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I, unlike you, have a date to get to." And Nick turned to walk out the door.

Of course, he couldn't get out without Joe's last words.

"Have fun!"

"I will, Joe."

"Keep your pants on!"

"Keep your own pants on!" And with that Nick slammed the door, leaving Joe smiling smugly and watching Nick drive off in his Mustang.

.......................................................At a park....................................................................................

Nick stood patiently next to a sign that read "Sharkeek Park," waiting for his date to arrive, thinking of all the possible things they could do, seeing that she chose a park for a date. After ten minutes that stretched on for what seemed like half an hour, Nick felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his whole life looking at him with an awed expression on her face, her dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind from the beach below. She wasn't perfect-smile-perfect-hair pretty, she was naturally pretty. He held out his hand for some kind of introduction, but instead of taking it she threw her arms around him.

Surprised, he hesitantly hugged her back and said a small, "Hi..."

"It's nice to meet you, Nicholas Jonas." She said it in sort of an epic way, as if she'd been waiting to say those words her whole life. Then she finally dropped her arms, held out her hand and said, "I'm Stella Shaylin."

Nick took her hand and said, "You look beautiful tonight, Stella Shaylin." Stella started giggling, yet Nick noticed that there was a single tear sliding down her shining face. "What?" he asked, smiling at her laughter.

"Oh, nothing it's just...you."

They stared at each other for a moment until Nick finally said, "Well, you're the one that made the plans tonight. What are we gonna do?"

A cunning smile spread across Stella's face. "We're gonna have some fun." And with that she grabbed the center of her fancy red dress and ripped it off [A-N: Gasp!], revealing a blue tank top, skinny jeans, and green converse.

"Whoa! Um, oh." That had definitely startled Nick for a second.

"Take off your tie and jacket," Stella instructed him. "You won't need those."

After he had removed some layers he said, "You're the adventure type aren't you? I like it." Stella giggled, took his hand, and pulled him down a path that led to the beach. Nick was excited for whatever fun lied ahead of them.

................................................20 minutes later...................................................

"Are we there yet?" asked Nick, out of breath from running down the beach.

"Actually....yes we are!" Stella replied. "This is it!"

They were standing in front of a group of boulders, facing a particularly large one. Nick looked confused.

"There is a surprise waiting underneath this rock," Stella said, "But there is only one way to get in. Watch me and do what I do." Nick observed as Stella placed her left hand on the rock and said, "The goat is everything." At those words, the rock started glowing with a strange, purple light. At this point Nick looked slightly amused and almost scared. She's crazy, he thought.

"Come on..." Stella encouraged.

Nick sighed. He figured he might as well play along so he put his right hand on the rock and repeated what Stella had said, "The goat is everything." And to his surprise the rock moved away revealing a long, dark staircase that stretched down to what he couldn't see. Without a word, Stella took his hand and pulled him in, the rock closing behind them.

.............................................................................................................................

They were in the most unusually beautiful cave Nick had ever seen, so stunning that it was hard to call it a cave. This was what had been waiting at the end of the staircase and hour ago. It was a circular space with mysterious pools of unbelievably clear water and stone walls that should have made him feel claustrophobic, but instead he felt free. To add to the natural effect, Stella had decorated it with scented candles, and after a whole hour in this place, the romantic atmosphere was starting to take its toll. If you know what I mean.

"You.....have....some.....AWESOME....stories," Stella gasped through her laughter, gripping her sides and finally calming down after laughing with Nick for who knows how long.

"Yeah well, you _and _your stories are awesome," Nick said in a softer tone, taking the vibe down to a different level. He moved in closer as they stared into each other's eyes.

Oh. My. God, Stella thought. "I must be dreaming," she breathed, leaning in so close that they were only inches apart. She could have passed out. Good thing she didn't.

"I'll wake you up." Suddenly there was no space between them and Stella could feel the soft touch of Nicholas's lips on her own. This is not a kiss, Stella thought. It was better. It was perfect.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

When they finally pulled apart and got to a state of mind where they could think straight, Nick realized something. "Wait...Stella? How do we get out of here?"

"Well, we just go back up the stairs."

"But...the stairs are blocked."

"No they're n-" but before she could finish, she looked over at the exit and instead of seeing stairs, she saw a large wall of rocks.

"Wait a minute," Nick said, "are you saying we're stuck? Here?"

I'm stuck in a cave with Nick Jonas! Stella thought. Oh my God! But all that came out of her mouth was, "Well...yeah!" She said it a little too happily.

"OK, we're not gonna panic," Nick said, freaking out a little. "I'll, I'll...call Joe...and tell him to get us out of here! Yeah. That'll work." Nick took out his phone and pressed "1" (Joe's number on speed dial.) The phone rang.

"What's up, Nicholas?" Nick immediately noticed the bad reception in this cave.

"Joe! Hi! OK, I'm not kidding, this is an emergency! A _real_ emergency." Nick took a deep breath. "I'm stuck in a cave."

Joe was shocked. "You sucked on WHAT?!"

"No, Joe! I didn't suck on anything! I'm STUCK with a GIRL in a CAVE!"

"Oh my God, Nick! You sucked on a girl named Renee?! Why are you telling me this now?"

"Joe! I didn't suck on anyone! I swear-"

"Nick, you have serious problems, man. I think you need help! You apparently have girl-sucking issues. Wow, I better tell Mom about this. See ya, Nick!"

"NO, JOE!" But Joe had already hung up. Great, Nick thought. Joe thinks I suck girls. Just one more thing to deal with later. When Nick looked up he saw that Stella was giving him a confused look.

"What the heck was that about?!" she asked. She had only heard Nick's side of the conversation.

"Oh, nothing," Nick said, thinking about his stupid brother.

.............................Meanwhile with Joe.................................................................

Joe closed the phone on his brother's voice. So Nick was sucking girls. That's interesting news.

As soon as Denise (Mama Jonas) walked in the room to fold some clothes, Joe exclaimed, "Mom! I have terrible news!"

"What is it, Joe?" she asked, concerned at the terrified look on his face.

"Well...Nick just told me that he...he sucks girls."

Denise blinked. "WHAT?!"

"I know! I was shocked too! I guess he just decided to come right out and say it!"

"Are you serious, Joe?! Oh, this is terrible!"

"Mom, I think...I think...I think Nick has turned into a...a...fug!" Joe said with a look on his face like the world was ending

"No! Not my favorite boy!" she said, almost sobbing.

Those words were like instant "stop-Joe's-drama" powder. "You're _favorite_?"

"What? No, no, no! Not my favorite just-" Denise tried to come up with an excuse, "never mind! Anyways, I can't believe my wonderful boy has become a... fug!"

..........................................Back with Nick........................................................

After searching desperately for a way out, Nick finally sat down. "I give up," he sighed.

He expected to hear an answer from Stella, but instead he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "N-e-e-e-e-e-ver give up, boy!"

Startled, he looked up to see a goat with mini angel's wings, hovering in front of him. That would explain why he b-a-a-a-hed so much, Nick thought. Wait a minute. A goat is talking to me. "OK, I've gone mental!" Nick said out loud, slightly worried that he actually had. Though his worries were calmed by the fact that, clearly, Stella could see him too.

"Who are you?" Stella asked. She was beginning to remind Nick of Luna Lovegood. She didn't seem confused at all about a talking goat.

"I am A-a-a-a-dam L-a-a-a-mbert, the m-a-a-a-gical, fly-y-y-ing, Scottish goat!" the goat replied. But before Stella could continue to interview him he said, "Don't ask questions, I don't have time! All you need to know is, I'm a magical goat and I've come to get you out of here because I'm nice!" When the goat saw the disbelieving look on Nick and Stella's faces, he said, "Seriously watch! You better thank me for this!"

Nick and Stella turned their heads and saw the rock wall disappearing at the goat's command. Incredible. They were about to thank the goat, but when they turned their heads back, the goat had disappeared. They sat there for a while, staring at the blank wall and all they were thinking was; what the hell was that?!

But before long, Nick stood up and broke the silence. "Well, either we're freaks, or life is just...freaky. Anyways, we should really get going." And this time it was _Nick _that took _Stella's _hand, and led her up the stair's, past the rocks, down the beach, to the car, and all the way home.

.............................................................................................................................

They arrived at the Jonas household at 10:01 pm, and Nick stepped out of the car and around to the other side to get the door for Stella, giving her a wink and a smile as he lifted her out of the car, and Stella returned it. They both sighed. After a long night, it felt good to be home. But the smiles were instantly wiped from their faces by what they saw in front of them.

**Oh no! What could it be? Haha, ok I know this chapter was kind of fast but, forgive me, I had to fit all of that in one chapter. So, I don't need to hear comments saying it was too fast cuz I KNOW that. But don't get me wrong, I appreciate your feedback. Anyways, please please please keep reading this story! I promise it gets better. In fact I'm EXTREMELY excited to write the next chapter and I'll update asap. Love you guys! Every last one of you!**


End file.
